Email can be accessed and used at the workplace through various software programs and company servers or remotely viasa a web access program. Email accounts on home computers can be accessed through a software program such as MICROSOFT® Office OUTLOOK®, or from a web-access program, such as MICROSOFT® Office OUTLOOK® Web Access (OWA). Present email utilities can contain a feature whereby the user can partially enter an email address and the system automatically completes the entry, based on available data. Problems can arise when a user enters an email address that the system does not recognize.
Current technologies attempt to reconcile ambiguous or unrecognized email addresses by redirecting the user to a different interface. Current processes are cumbersome and can be confusing. Methods for data entry, searches, confirmation, and other conventions used in the interface may vary from that of the email program. In addition, once the process starts, the user must remain in that interface until all ambiguous or questionable email addresses are resolved. The user cannot leave the interface to begin work on the email message until all address ambiguities are resolved.